


It's Raining

by anoesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoesis/pseuds/anoesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll be there when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toblass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/gifts).



Download the[ mp3](https://sites.google.com/site/audioeses/home/it-s-raining)

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction was written and recorded because the author and reader have an abiding love for the works of J. K. Rowling. Any characters, settings, objects, or creatures from the Harry Potter books and movies used in these works are the property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. 
> 
> Neither the author nor reader will receive any money or other remuneration for said works. This work of fan fiction is the intellectual property of the authors and was recorded with their permission. It may not be redistributed or remixed by any means without the explicit written consent of the author.


End file.
